Ideality
I don't subscribe to idealism, :but I value idealities ---- In an '''ideal world, we could hold different values as ideal amongst different cultures and groups : and not dismiss them as "utopian ideology". ---- Idealism is the material essence of ideality Ideas and their Potential form the scope of imagination (/''"ideality"'' - all that could be) Materiality vs Ideality Material reality vs immaterial ideality Ideas and perceptions, assessments of sensory and neurological data, processing of sensations, formation of an 'image' of the 'real world' through these 'feelings' and sensations. Feelings & processes Feelings and processes are the foundation of any 'evidence' we have about the world. We can revert to statistics and past studies, but we resort to the belief that as a group, we are able to effectively minimize 'bad science' and that current scientific beliefs are based on solid evidence and self-proven. This 'scientific chauvinism' can engender a backlash when it dismisses the intersections of community feelings around the role of science in society - and when science proponents attempt to quash these feelings as 'anti-science', then the community feelings of being ignored and disenfranchised are self-validated - leading to mass polarization of previously stable social units throughout industrialized regions. We are in an era in which science needs to incorporate the immaterial, in order to connect with regular people. The age of materialism is over! ---- Risks of Idealism "Ideal" & Non-Ideal Development * Maximising development of some system towards a final goal can simplify decisions used to optimise that system's progress towards it In this way, clinicians and social scientists working in social and psychological development often describe certain developmental milestones or pathways as "typical development" or "ideal development" or worse "normal development". In doing so, it implies that developmental divergence and disability (dd&d) is 'a'typical, 'non-'''ideal and '''ab'normal * This contributes to social and cultural stigma towards disabled people (and people with dd&d). Post-Ideal Psychology Accepting that there is no objective '''ideal state of development. Many of society and cultures greatest figures and most gifted artists & healers have been people with developmental divergences and/or disabilities (see e.g. Autistic Celebrities, Bipolar) Most of this clinical perspective of mental and physical divergence/disability as being disorders, came from N-zi eugenicists like Hans Asperger (who was one of the most praise-giving celebrants of autistic children, yet gave them to Nazi death squads in the first acts of what became the Holocaust (שואה). We need to leave the pathology paradigm's implicit ableism before we can sort out the toxic issues in our global psychology as we adjust to the new globally connected world, and move towards attitudes of trust and cooperation without fear of being oppressed and dominated by imperial and capital forces. ---- np = 2213 [[Lp8] (last Lp7 was 序破急 (Jo-ha-kyū), last Lp8 was 2204Ήτα (Eta)) :2213 = 2213 * 1 (prime, last prime was 2207Promiscuity {'sexy'}, next is 2221?) PID = 10 [= [[Lp1] :8677 = 8677 * 1 (also prime!!!, cousin to 8681 ) Category:Ideality Category:Idealism Category:Ideas Category:Philosophy Category:Contextuality Category:Quantum Philosophy